


Nightmares

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Nightmares have been a constant for Ruby since she was little, luckily Weiss is always there to help





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with another one shot, I know this is another unoriginal concept, but I wrote it anyway. I hope you enjoy

Weiss woke suddenly to the sound of sheets ruffling beside her and incoherent, strained noises that sounded more painful than anything. She turned her head to look at Ruby shifting restlessly in the bed and she knew that she was having another nightmare. Her heart dropped as she realized she'd have to wake her up, but it was better than letting it progress and robbing Ruby of all sleep and making it worse. She tried to shake Ruby awake gently, but she didn't budge, continuing to seemingly call out to someone, but no actual words were formed. "Ruby. Ruby wake up" Weiss said, trying to keep a soft tone in her voice. Suddenly Ruby jolted awake and her eyes shot open, she looked dazed for a moment before her brain caught up to reality. Weiss grabbed her hand and brushed her thumb across the back of it lovingly "It was just a nightmare Ruby, sorry I had to wake you up" Tears began to well up in Ruby's eyes and she gave an apologetic glance to Weiss before she walked off quickly to the bathroom.

Weiss sat patiently outside the bathroom door, she heard faint sobbing and the occasional retching when the choked sobs caused Ruby to throw up. This was far from the first time this had happened, and although they were getting less frequent, it always took it's toll on the both of them. There were a few recurring dreams that Ruby had, at least ones she had told Weiss about. Most commonly she would dream about her mother, she was always hazy on the details, but she knew it still shook Ruby up and that Ruby was still embarrassed about it. Weiss didn't blame her at all, but she knew that it didn't stop Ruby from thinking it was foolish. Occasionally she would dream about Pyrrha, about how she was helpless to watch as she was killed, and that she couldn't save her, but the worst was when Ruby dreamed that Weiss had died. The result of such a dream was a long night of Ruby requiring constant reassurance, physical and verbal, that Weiss was still there and that she wasn't going to leave her. That was the reason that Weiss still kept her fighting skills up to par, and continued to improve and refine her skill, not because her everyday work required it, but so that in a dire situation she would never falter, she couldn't allow herself to leave Ruby, or let Ruby get hurt, she'd never forgive herself. The sound of a door creaking open broke her train of thought, and she saw Ruby walk out. Ruby had done her best to hide the evidence she had been crying, but her bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks remained. When Weiss stood up and grabbed her hand gently, Ruby lost all composure again, unable to hold her strong figure anymore, it wasn't doing any good. She collapsed in Weiss arms and began a fresh bout of sobs, clutching at Weiss' back desperately. Weiss squeezed Ruby and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. "Shhh. I'm right here, it was just a dream."

Ruby's cheeks burned in embarrassment as she continued to sob into Weiss shoulder. Eventually Weiss caresses and soft words were enough to calm her down slightly, and she separated to stare at Weiss. Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this Weiss..It's really silly."

Weiss gave her another gentle squeeze "It's okay, I know how real nightmares can feel, and the ones you have aren't anything light and easy to deal with."

Ruby scoffed "I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't be crying and caught off guard because of a simple bad dream."

"I know it hurts Ruby, you don't have to hold up or be strong around me, I've been with you through everything and nothing will change the fact I love you and want to be with you."

Ruby gave up the fight "Thank you Weiss" she said almost inaudibly.

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" Weiss asked

Ruby shook her head "Sorry"

Weiss gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile "Hey, its okay I'll stay up with you as long as you need, but let's move to the couch, the floor isn't the most comfortable spot"

Ruby lay her head lazily on Weiss shoulder as she ran her hands gently over Ruby's body, comforting her the only way she could. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Weiss interrupted "If you want to talk about it you can, I'm here for you"

Ruby's eyes were filled with sadness as she stared into Weiss' "It's just not fair Weiss, every time I think I'm over it, that I can finally move on, these stupid dreams bring it back. They force me to relive that day, to watch as my mother dies and my family grieves, and there's nothing I can do about it."

As much as it hurt Weiss to see Ruby so broken down, she knew she needed to get it out for the better. "I'm so sorry Ruby"

Ruby continued "It's not like I want to forget her, but I can't keep holding on, letting something that happened when I was just a kid effect me my whole life." Ruby's sobs came back in full force and Weiss pressed her body close to Ruby's again. "I lost her Weiss, the only other person who loves me the way you do, without second thought and willing to prove it over and over. Promise you won't leave me too, I just wouldn't have it in me."

"I promise Ruby, I'll always be here, I'll love you forever, you mean the world to me." She kissed Ruby sweetly, more to reassure her than anything. Ruby closed her eyes, it was all out, all of the hurt and pain she kept bottled up about her mother was finally shared, even if it was only with Weiss. Sensing Ruby's grogginess Weiss began to sing softly, a gentle lullaby, she didn't sing any particular song, just anything that would soothe Ruby fully.

Ruby smiled for the first time that night "Your voice is so pretty as always Weiss." Weiss gave her a thankful squeeze and continued to sing until she was sure Ruby was asleep. She placed another gentle kiss on Ruby's lips, and whispered in her ear "I love you."

She held Ruby in her arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, hoping to bring pleasant dreams instead of nightmares. Once she was sure Ruby was fully asleep and wouldn't wake from another nightmare she let herself relax, resting her head on Ruby's and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This had quite a bit more of the hurt/comfort aspect than what I usually write but I'm happy with that, I know maybe Weiss is a bit OOC with being so understanding, but I figure she would have a soft spot for Ruby, especially if she's hurting. Expect the second chapter to Stress sometime soon


End file.
